They!
by gr8 gal
Summary: Most of the senior staff are kidnapped. what will they do to survive? what will the remaining crew do to get them back? who has toke them and why?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second proper story. its only at the beginning, i don't know whether it any good so if i get good reviews i'll continue if not i won't. i'm trying not to be ooc like usual but hey we can't do everything right...or in my case anything. hope you like it.

* * *

"Report!" Shouted Kathryn storming out of her ready room and taking her command seat.

"The alien ship is shooting at us" Explained Chakotay.

"Try and hail them?" Commanded Kathryn nearly falling off her chair when they were hit.

"No response" Noted Harry.

"Try again" Said Kathryn positioning herself more stable in the chair.

"Still no response" Harry repeated in frustration.

"Their charging their weapons" Spoke Tuvok.

"Sheild's?" Kathryn asked

"32" Answered Harry, there was another bang as the ship shuddered. "Direct hit, weapons offline!"

"There sending out transporter beams" Frowned Tuvok confused.

"What?" Questioned Kathryn standing up to make her way to Tuvok's console.

"They've got hold of five life lines" Informed Tuvok.

"Stop t…" Kathryn began but before she could finish she disappeared off the bridge.

"Captain!" Stammered Neelix in shock who had been in her ready room and just walked out to see what was happening.

* * *

Kathryn opened her eyes slowly, she could feel a banging in her head, ouch! Talk about a head ache! Peering round the dark room she had appeared in, she noticed the other figures stirring around her. 

"Chakotay!" She gasped her voice rough from her dry throat. The lump of a body to her left stirred with a groan. He lifted his head to look at her. Even in the dark of the room she could see the blood that covered his swollen and battered face.

"Captain, what's happened?" He said pain evident in his voice.

"I don't know, who else is here?" Fumed Kathryn trying to look at the body next to him but it was too dark. He turned his head to the other side of him, stretching his eyes.

"Tom, is that you?" Asked Chakotay trying to nudge the motionless body.

"W….Whe…Where are we?" Tom answered shifting around and stirring B'Elanna,

"Were on the alien ships planet I suspect" Spoke Harry from the other side of Kathryn making her jump. "We were dragged off the ship about two days ago, we've been here since."

"Two days? How do you know this?" Asked Chakotay in shock.

"I was a coward" confessed Harry sounding upset, but his expression could not be seen in the dark.

"How do you mean?" Questioned Tom confused.

"I was transferred to a separate part of the ship than you were, by the time I had got to you, they had already beat you, I was too late to help you so I pretended I was unconscious after just one hit. They fell for it, I've been awake since." Explained Harry clearly ashamed of himself.

"That was a brave thing to do Harry, not everyone would have let themselves go into the unknown fully aware of what was happening" Complemented Chakotay.

"It was?" said Harry amazed

"Yes, it was" Agreed Kathryn trying to remember the event. "So who are 'they'?" Asked Kathryn

"I don't know"…

* * *

Please R&R. To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ensign Tailor has scans picked up anything on long range sensors?" Asked Tuvok from just in front of the Captain's chair. He was now in command of Voyager. Both the Captain and Commander Chakotay had been missing for over two days along with Lt. Torres, Lt. Paris and Ensign Kim making him the highest ranking officer left on board. They had no clues as to where they went apart from a strange energy trailer they believed to be from the engines of the attacker's ship. They had fallowed it for about 32 hours before it had finally disappeared. They were now in a different zone as too where the missing officers were last scene only on the hope of a power trailer off an invisible ship.

"Not yet sir. Still nothing."

"Keep looking Ensign"

"Yes sir" Tuvok sat down in the Captains chair.

"_Neelix to Bridge"_

"Tuvok here"

"_I think I've found something Sir"_

"I will meet you in the Captains ready room in five minutes. Tuvok out" Tuvok stood up and left the bridge turning it over to Ensign Fuller.

* * *

Three heavily armed aliens entered the cell blinding them with a stream of light. The first two of the aliens had large angry looking guns but the third held a bundle of cloth. 

Blinking back the pain of the light, Kathryn tried to see who these people were. The inside of the cell was too dark to really see their features but they looked humanoid from what she could see. They were fairly tall and well built. As each one went through the door they almost blocked it. Fighting to find her voice against the dryness of her throat she spoke.

"I am Captain Kathryn Jan…." grated Kathryn but was stopped by a back hander off one of the guards across her face. She fell sideways till her head hit the concrete ground with a large thud unable to cushion her fall with her bound hands.

"You bastard!" Roared B'Elanna kicking out at them. Chakotay was also trying to get at the guards.

"You will not speak unless you are spoken too, do you understand!" raged the guard that had hit Kathryn. The butt of his weapon dangerously close to Tom's face. Everyone stopped not wanting to be left again with no answers of where they were or why they were there. When the butt of the weapon was finally moved Tom turned to help Kathryn sit up. A fresh trickle of blood poured down the right side of her face merging into her other scabs and bruises. All of their bodies were like this. Reminders of the fight they had been in on the first day of their kidnap.

"Get up!" Shouted the same guard. They all struggled to stand in the small space. Their balance worsened by days of lying down. Harry had got his feet tangled in the spare ropes and was stuck struggling on his knees. "Quicker!" Another of the guards grabbed him by his hair and pulled him too his feet. Harry howled out in pain. The guards laughed at his outburst. Finding his obvious pain entertaining. Struggling to find his composer Harry managed to transfer his weight to standing. "Walk!" Taking the lead Harry followed the armed Guard out of the cell. They entered a harshly lit corridor, like one's upon voyager but more sterile and uninviting. The floor was a metal grid of some kind that dug painfully into their bootless feet. The guards walked quickly and they tried their best to keep up. Kathryn and B'Elanna had the hardest time as each had a guard behind them who kept pushing them forward to hurry up. Both were getting increasing annoyed and only a look from Tom stopped B'Elanna from turning round and kicking her guard in the shins. Finally they reached a small shuttle bay with one small craft sat in the middle. Its engines on and waiting. The ship looked old and slightly battered. It definitely wasn't any kind of comparison to what they had on Voyager.

"Is this the lot?" Inquired a new guard who came from inside the shuttle.

"Yes, that's all" Answered the guard who had was carrying the cloth. The new guard eyed the crew members up and down as a better would his horse. Seeing whether they were worthy of his transport. "What are your names?"

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation star ship Voyager. I demand you tell me why you have taken us!" Began Kathryn taking the opportunity to get as much information as possible.

"Just your name will do 'Kathryn'. Your not a captain no more" Laughed the guard. "Not where your going your not"

"Where would that be?" Insisted Kathryn trying her hardest to keep the irritation of not being answered out of her voice. The guard just dismissed her and moved on to look at Harry.

"Name?" Harry looked at his captain for confirmation that he should answer. A firm nod said so.

"Ensign Harry Kim" Said Harry looking anywhere but into the eyes of this man. This man did not have the weapons or the physical threats that the other guards had shown them but his quiet brooding was definitely worse. He had an air of unpredictability about him, that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. Harry visibly relaxed when the guard said no more and moved on to stand in front of Tom, completely passing B'Elanna but inspecting her all the same.

"Name?"

"Lt. Tom Paris"

"And the woman's?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I asked you! What's her name?" spat the guard right in his face. Tom smelt rot on his breath and he almost went dizzy at the foulness of his breath. Trying hard not to breath in any he answered.

"Lt. B'Elanna Torres" Finally he came to Chakotay. When he got to Chakotay he looked at him for a lot longer.

"Name?"

"Commander Chakotay. Why have you taken us?" Chakotay said the sentence with such calmness and cool it was as though he was asking the computer for the time. He surprised himself at how even he managed to keep his tone when inside he was seething. He had seen the way this guard looked at Kathryn and B'Elanna. Men like that made his skin crawl. Men who can't see passed a woman's sex to realise theirs an equal person behind there just as able as themselves. Men who see women as a thing to take out their frustrations on.

"Tell me Chakotay. Does your race always ask so many questions?"

"We wouldn't have to ask so many if the ones we did got answered" Retorted Chakotay.

"Don't get smart with me!" Teased the guard before bringing his fist firmly into Chakotay's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Chakotay doubled over in pain. The guard retreated back up to his shuttle with an air of smugness. The other guards were snickering behind him. "Oh and another thing Chakotay." Chakotay managed to break through his blur of pain just to see the guard's harsh face. "Keep an eye on your women. Pretty little things like that will find friends in no time." The guard laughed and went out of sight but shouted back "Load them in!"

Before they knew it they were being unbound and pushed forward again by the same guards as last time into a second entrance to the shuttle. This entered into a small thin cell again. This one was not empty like the other one they had come from but it was lined on opposite sides with a bench. The cell was barely a metre wide and only just high enough for Kathryn to stand in. The others had to crouch till they were seated. They entered in order they had walked out of there last cell and B'Elanna was sent sprawling over Toms lap as the guard pushed her harshly forward. He laughed at her struggle and laid a hand with a hard slap upon her bottom. B'Elanna lashed out kicking the guard firmly in the jaw with a satisfying crack. The guard hit back slamming the butt of his gun into her back then slammed the door shut leaving them in darkness. B'Elanna muttered a string of klingon swearing words as she erected herself to a sitting position in the last free place. The cell was very cramped and they had to place their legs between each others to fit in. No-one spoke as the engines roared louder and they felt the familiar motion of flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The journey was long. At least four hours but without any clocks or light they weren't really sure. Half way through the journey they were given the cloth the man had been carrying and told to change. They did their best to keep their modesty in the confined space but most of it was futile. The five outfits consisted of large long sleeved baggy tops and similar trousers with a draw string at the top. All items were made out of cheap mouldy white cotton and did nothing to keep them warm in the cool interior of the shuttle. The worst thing about them was they were all the same size which looked average size for a male of their species. In human sizes, huge! Tom and Chakotay fitted quite nicely, they were a little baggy but they were at least the right length. Harry wasn't so big so he had to role them up a bit. B'Elanna and Kathryn looked lost in them. They had to pull the drawstring tight around their waists and role up both the pants and sleeves about one third of the way. Even then the bottom of the top came to about mid thigh. B'Elanna had had a nice ten minute rant about the clothes which had amused them all a little despite the situation. Not long after they changed the shuttle landed and the engines ceased to make noise. Wherever it was they we're going. They would find out soon enough.

They we're let out of the shuttle by the same man who had drove it. As he pushed them forward single file to the possession of four new armed guards he grabbed their clothes roughly from them. The bright sunlight attacked their vision deprived eyes making the building they saw in front even more monstrous. At least sixty stories high. Probably a lot more. All made out of a deep grey stone. It had no windows, apart from one small barred one coming from the left corner of each floor on the building wall the faced them. The building was surrounded by a large metal fence. Then every few metres on the inside and the outside their seemed to be a guard patrolling the border.

"A prison?" asked Kathryn quietly, turning back to face Chakotay. The guards were wrapped up sorting out papers with their transport man.

"I think so" he replied equally as subdued. If they entered there, there was no way they could escape. There was no way they could escape now either, they were out numbered all most 20 to one just here. Even if they did manage the compound seemed to be surrounded by nothing but dense trees. This prison was truly remote. The starting up of the shuttle engine behind them again caught their attention and they turned to look. The other guards were walking towards them and the transport man was half up the shuttle steps.

"Follow!" shouted one of the guards and they set off to enter the building in single file like before.

"Chakotay" he shouted. Chakotay tuned to look at him. He was hanging out the door on the top step, a smug grin on his face. "Remember what I said." He laughed and closed the door. Getting ready to leave them there in this awful place.

The guards pushed them roughly inside like before. They were searched for weapons at the gate and then continued on. Inside it was as dreary and dull as it was outside. The only light artificial, coming from odd harsh lights that splattered randomly the walls and ceilings. They entered a large lift and the guard called for floor forty-seven. It was only then the guard began to speak.

"You are white priority prisoners, hence your clothing. This means you are allowed to move freely around your facilities with other white priority prisoners. You can not leave your floor, you can not try and communicate with prisoners off another floor. You will be given a room to yourselves but you will share wash rooms and eating facilities with the other prisoners. Food will be served twice a day, if you miss serving it's your problem. Under no circumstances are you to try and escape and if you do the punishment will be fatal is that clear" They nodded. Letting the information sink in. "Any questions?"

"Why white?" asked Chakotay.

"You are too clever and may escape as a blue on the lower floor but not a big enough physical threat to be red above you" the guard answered almost automatic like a computer. No emotion tainted his voice. They were all deeply shocked by Chakotay's question being answered. It was completely unexpected. "Anything else?"

"Where are we?" said Kathryn mentally crossing her fingers. She was getting tired of speaking them three words and hoped that this would be the last time she would have too.

"I am not permitted to answer that question" the lift came to a halt and they were told to get off. "Your cell is down this corridor 13th on the right." With that the lift closed leaving them alone with the other prisoners.

* * *

Neelix had reviewed all information he could find on the aliens he suspected to have taken them. With the help of the Delany sisters and Seven they had managed to track down a planet for them. It was fourth in a solar system of five. The three outer planet were hospitable but it was the fourth that was rumoured to hold the government buildings. He was now delivering this information to Tuvok.

"Mr. Neelix what made you suspect that this is the planet the captain and others have been taken?" asked Tuvok reading through the information on the PADD Neelix had given to him. He was sat at the end of the briefing table in the seat normally occupied by the captain. Seven on his left and Neelix on his right. Seven sat as static as ever but Neelix fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. He always behaved like this when a crew member went missing. This time it was especially bad because it was five of his closest friends.

"There is no reference to it in the databanks so the information I've got has only been taken from letters received by friends." Explained Neelix fidgeting some more. It was beginning to irritate Seven. It was most distracting. "When you described to me how the kidnapping took place I recognised it to many descried by friends I have received letters from in this area. Using all of the data provided and Sevens help we managed to pin point the planet."

"Apart from the location of the planet, do you know anything else about it?"

"Well, it's home to the Recorni, a hostile race that used to be in power of this sector but got pushed out of power a few centuries ago. They are rumoured now to be growing quite a strong army back up and planning to take back the sector. They are a very bitter race both towards themselves and others."

"How so?" asked Tuvok.

"Well…They…The Recorni…Females are seen as inferior. There is a lot of trading of women and slavery. It's not exactly a very nice place for a woman to be. That's what my friend told me anyway." Neelix looked down solemnly at the table. "If this is where they have been taken…there not safe. Not at all."

"Thank Mr. Neelix. I want you to go through your letters again and see if there is any other information that may help us. Get others to help, that's if you do not mind but a second opinion can sometimes bring out more information." Instructed Tuvok. "Under your data I think it would be best for us to head for the planet as quickly as possible. Dismissed." They stood to leave. "Neelix, well done."

Neelix left with a new spring in his step and a new bout of determination.

* * *

Back on Recorni the five new inmates sat quietly in their room. It was a basic four wall room with a door less doorway at the front. It was dark and smelled or must and rot. The walls were the same deep grey stone colour as every other wall in the building was. It was plain and sterile and as cold as could be expected for an outdoor cave. The only light they had came from the outside corridor and that flashed on and off numerous times a second obviously been involved in a scuffle with a prisoner. When they had entered their cell the first thing they had done was check the supplies they had been given. There were five tattered white blankets and five dented and battered beakers. It looked as though their corridor ended at a large communal room that had benches and benches in rows. Each as battered as everything else in the prison and looking well past their date for needing to be replaced. Obviously the 'canteen'. In one corner of the canteen there were four large basins where they saw inmates filling their beakers up from the taps above. From the canteen, there were four other corridors. Three went to similar corridors like their own lined with cells and the final one was a short one leading to the two washroom facilities. This consisted of a room full of rows of toilets and the second one a large bathing pool. Not that the water looked that clean. They had received interesting looks as they had explored their new home, they still didn't know the reason for their imprisonment or where they were but they hoped once they had settled in a bit they could ask around and find out. If the hostile attitudes they had received so far were anything to go by they didn't have much chance.

Chakotay had noticed as they filled their beakers that most of the inmates were beginning to drift off to their cells. It had been a long day and he was definitely planning on getting a good sleep soon. Despite the fact that they hadn't been doing much he was completely exhausted and the others looked pretty much the same way.

"What you thinking?" Asked B'Elanna seeing his far away look. They were steadily making their way back through the tables to their cell. Tom, Harry and Kathryn just in front.

"Oh, just looking forward to some rest, I feel like I've been awake for days" Replied Chakotay.

"Me too. Not that tonight's sleeping arrangements look very inviting" groaned B'Elanna jokingly.

"I don't know, I suppose sharing a concrete floor with my Marquis buddy can't be all that bad. It'll be just like old times. Especially if you still snore." Smiled Chakotay trying to make like of the situation. B'Elanna playfully hit him on the arm.

"Hey! Newbie!" Shouted someone. "Yeah you! With the tattoo?" They all turned round to see a group of prisoners sat round one of the tables. There was about six of them and the one that had spoke sat centre stage between the others. He was fairly tall and had the wonkiest nose Chakotay had ever seen. He used to box and he'd never seen anyone's look that bad before. The man saw that he had Chakotay's attention and carried on speaking. "Come here" Chakotay remained stood where he was.

"Why?" Was all Chakotay answered. He could fell B'Elanna instantly tense by his side drawing that bit closer to him. She always did that. It was her way of letting him know she was ready to attack at any minute. There was never any holding back with B'Elanna.

"I wanna talk to you" Two of the men had got up and were now walking forward to where they stood. One stood either side of them trapping them from leaving to stand near the others at the exit. "Come on" The man tapped the seat beside him a smirk on his slug lips. Chakotay moved forward having no choice and sat on the bench next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Chakotay.

"What's your name pal?"

"Who's asking?" The man curled his lips up smiling at to of his comrades. They obviously was used to this defences mechanism. If Chakotay still had the good judge of character he used to this was definitely the hard man on floor forty-seven. B'Elanna watched on from the position they had been stopped. The two men planted firmly at her sides. They were both about a foot taller than her but they didn't look very strong compared to others their height. She looked back towards Tom and the others to see another prisoner turn around at the canteen entrance at the sight before him and walk right back down the corridor. He look slightly unnerved and scurried away quickly before anyone else could notice him this didn't look good. B'Elanna stomach began to feel tight with apprehension. Before her Chakotay conversation still played out.

"I'm Beentok."

"Chakotay"

"I've not seen one of your kind before. Where are you from?"

"A planet in the alpha quadrant many light years away from here"

"That's a hell of a long way to come to get your self banged up Chakotay. What did you do?"

"I did not intend to get 'banged up' and neither do I know the reason why I did"

"Well, that's doesn't really matter anymore does it. You're here and that's what bothers me. You see Chakotay anything that happens on floor 47 is cause I made it happen. If anyone gets killed on floor 47 is cause I ordered them too get killed. If anyone breathes on floor 47 its cause I let them. You get me, I'm in control. You see Chakotay what I'm trying to tell you is I can get you stuff, anything you need…alcohol, extra blankets, a pillow…you say and I'll deliver. In return all I ask is a small price."

"Thank you but I have nothing to offer. If you'd excuse me." Chakotay began to rise from the bench but Beentok's hand upon his shoulder made sure he didn't walk away like he'd planned. Chakotay just stared down irritably at the hand. Tom stepped forward alert ready to intervene but was stopped by another of Beentok's men stepping in front of him. This didn't look very good.

"Ahhh, but you do Chakotay." Beentok stood up to. He brought his face to an inch of Chakotay's ear and whispered carefully. "You have something very precious, something no one else on this floor can provide." Beentok fixed his eyes on something in front and Chakotay followed his gaze. B'Elanna. "You have women my friend." Anger flared up inside him. The seedy little bastards. Tom saw the change in Chakotay's face and B'Elanna noticed that all eyes were on her. She tensed involuntary at the attention, what was that man saying about her? Before she had a chance to guess the two men at her sides grabbed roughly hold of her arms. Dodging the move quickly on her left side she managed to bash her elbow deep into his stomach. The man double over in pain. Quickly before the man on her right had chance to grab her flying free hand she struck him boldly on his nose sending blood gushing down his uniform.

"Get her you fool's" shouted Beentok running forward to catch B'Elanna himself. She took off over the benches dodging the passes made at her by the two injured and now angry men. Harry grabbed the one she had punched in the stomach and Chakotay pulled Beentok back from his pursue punching him in the eye. Blocking two of Beentok's throws he managed to get another one in on the same spot. Beentok's eye was now completely closed but he carried on swinging catching Chakotay in his upper lip. Tom meanwhile had one of the men in a headlock trying ferociously to slam the man into the oncoming wall. The man twisted at last second and instead tom went sprawling down the wall himself. Tom had already knocked out two and hoped that this would be lucky too. He was wrong. The man took his chance and kicked Tom in the back of the neck before finally grabbing hold of Kathryn's arms from behind and attempting to drag her off down the corridor. Tom stood quickly from his dizziness and aimed for the man but before he had a chance to get him Kathryn kicked backwards with her foot hitting the man in his crotch firmly. He let go immediately falling to the floor howling.

"Let go!" Seethed B'Elanna struggling helplessly. She was in trouble. Tom and Kathryn ran across to help. One of the men had now caught her and was dragging her off down one of the corridors like they had tried to do with Kathryn. He had his arms tightly round her waist pinning her arms to her sides. Her feet were flaring widely aiming for anywhere upon his body but nothing made him release his hold. "Let go now!" Tom came from behind tripping the man up by surprise. The man tried to pull B'Elanna down with him but Kathryn grabbed hold of her keeping her standing. He still didn't stop though. Tom grabbed the hand that had hold of B'Elanna's right leg and snapped it backwards. A large crack rung through the room but all continued. It a scream of pain the man lashed out hit Tom squarely on the temple sending him flying. He then blacked out him self. B'Elanna knelt down to check on Tom. His temple was woollen and bruised and he refused to stir. Desperately pushing her fingers to his neck feeling for a pulse she was rewarded with a steady thumping before turning to see the progression of the fight. Harry and Kathryn were finally starting to wear down the final man. A final bow from Harry sent him falling on a bench then slumping down on top of his unconscious friend. They both collapsed to the deck in utter exhaustion breathing in deep lung filling breathes. A final slam from near Chakotay signalled the defeat of the other team.

"You won't touch them!" spat Chakotay. He stared viciously into Beentok's eyes, he lay restrained on the bench face down, arms painfully stretched across his back. He was battered and bloody but not unconscious….yet.

As they made their way out of the room. Tom slung over Harry's shoulder Beentok's said one last sentence. "I always get what I want Chakotay, remember that."

* * *

pls r&r. that was my first ever fight scene i've written so i know it was a bit rubbish. but practice makes improvement. tell me what you think. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update, computer got a virus, everything crashed...etc you don't really want to know anyway. i'll try to update quicker from now on. pls R&R xxx

* * *

**Chapter 4**

That night none of them slept well. Huddled together under the moth eaten blankets to keep warm they discussed their situation. Not coming to any conclusions they finally tried to sleep. They took turns to sit up on watch and also to keep a check on Tom. He had come round after about half an hour but Chakotay wanted to make sure there was no concussion. With Tom out cold, Chakotay had become their temporary medical officer. He had cleaned there cuts and bound a few of the more serious ones with the extra material on B'Elanna's and Kathryn's clothes. It couldn't have been much more than eight hours later when a shrilling screech of a bell went off from the canteen. They watched a drizzle of prisoner's pass their door. It must have been morning service of food. Grabbing their canteens they started out the door.

"Wait" said Chakotay. They all turned and looked back at him. "I don't want you two walking round here on your own." He stated looking at B'Elanna and Kathryn. B'Elanna sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"We'll be perfectly fine. I'm sure they won't bother us again" dismissed Kathryn beginning to go again. Chakotay gently grabbed her elbow stopping her.

"I mean it. You heard what he said. You make sure your always with one of us." Reinforced Chakotay.

"I agree" said Tom. "It's not worth the chance"

"Fine!" sighed B'Elanna. "But I tell you, your not coming in the bathroom with me!"

"Can we go now I'm starving here?" moaned Harry rubbing his stomach.

"Of course."

The canteen was almost full now. Sleepy eyed prisoners stood in a line opposite the wall with the basins. Two guards were at the front dishing out bowls of food. They joined the back of the queue and waited in turn. Tom stepped to the side to allow a prisoner pass; instead the man scurried past avoiding looking at him at all.

"What was that about?" Asked Tom raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You've never looked good in the morning" Remarked B'Elanna. Harry laughed. As they continued up the lined they noticed people were staring. Differently to the day before. Yesterday they stared with hostile eyes, daring them to say something or protest to being ignored. Today they were questioning eyes praying to stay invisible.

"What they all staring at?" asked Harry becoming paranoid and turning his back to them.

"I think they've heard about last night" said Kathryn hearing the whispers of a man just behind them in the line. It was then that all eyes shifted from them and too the new man that had walked in the room. It was Beentok. His eye was still deeply swollen and he looked like he'd been run over by a bull. All movement stopped in the room. He sneered at the ones who dared to look him in the eye, till his gaze fell upon Chakotay and the tension exploded in the room.

"Next!" hurried the guard pushing Harry forward. The break was over and everyone continued with their loud chatter and eating. Beentok sat down with his men in the corner but never took his eyes off them. Once they all had food they sat down at an unoccupied bench in the opposite corner to Beentok and his gang. Upon there bench was a group of four men whose skin was a strange hue of yellow. Their skin was smooth and almost aluminous. When they sat the group went quiet. The private joke they had been laughing at ceased and the only sound was of their clatter of spoons. They tried their best to ignore the others.

"What is this stuff?" Asked B'Elanna pushing the purple sludge around her bowl with the rusted spoon she'd been given. Physically repulsed she pushed the bowl away from her and just sipped her water.

"You should try to eat some, its not that bad" Said Harry shovelling a large spoonful down his throat.

"You'd eat anything your that hungry" assumed B'Elanna. "It's not even in your mouth long enough to taste it"

"It's one way to get it down" Agreed Chakotay, he too was using a similar technique but not really succeeding. B'Elanna cringed and pretended to be sick.

"Lets just eat and get back to the room as quick as possible, I don't want another fight with Beentok and he doesn't look happy" Instructed Kathryn. Twenty minutes later they had finished their 'food', visited the bathroom and had a quick wash and sat back in their room. Once they got there they sat in silence wondering what to do next.

"Commander Chakotay?" Asked the guard who had been serving breakfast. He had just appeared in the dim light of the door way, Chakotay stood up. "You are Commander Chakotay?"

"Yes?"

"And this is the rest of your group?"

"Yes" The others stood up too.

"Then you are to follow me?"

"What? Where? What's happening?" Inquired Harry Hastily following the guard out the door with the others.

"You will find out on the way" answered the guard.

"Do these guy's ever answer question?" whispered Kathryn under her breath to Chakotay.

"We'll get some answers soon, I'm sure" reassured Chakotay running a hand up her arm. The guard unlocked the lift and allowed them entry. As the lift doors closed the last thing they saw was Beentok staring from down the corridor at them.

* * *

Tuvok sifted through the information intensely, looking for any change or erratic reading upon the sensors. Anything to let them know how the ship had approach them un-seen and any indication to what they would find when they arrived at the plant. It would take them six more days before they would reach there and Tuvok wanted to be ready and alert to pull them out immediately. The information supplied by Neelix had depicted scenes of a terrible poverty stricken planet with at least ¾ of the money circulated between rich and evil men of power. They described the methods of torture used to punish slaves and the innocent, holding back neither for age, sex or strength. The Recorni were a cruel and angry race unwilling to be kept in weakness any longer. Their only hope now would be luck.

* * *

"Wait here for the Professor" Instructed the guard. From the lift they had once again been boarded into a shuttle. After another long journey they had been unloaded again and released at a large impressive looking building. It was made of a chestnut red brick, intricately designed to create a variety of shapes and angles to the building without the waste of space. It was three stories high and had large white windows every two or three metres displaying nothing but the reflection of the imposing gardens they looked out upon. They had entered through a double story front door where once again they had been searched and released into the hands of the houses guards. The new guards led them through to an office with a large, steady desk dominating the right of the room and four plush sofas's domineering the left. Book cases lined all walls and a painting of a portly man hung above a stone fireplace. To say it was a contrast to the prison would be an understatement. Slightly disconcerted by the change of scene they sat in silence observing their surroundings ever aware of the presence of the two guards by the door. Soon they were joined by the man who's painting hung above the fire. He was slightly older looking now and despite the comfortable surroundings his hair had greyed immensely and his flabby skin began to drupe. 

"Which one of you is Commander Chakotay?" he asked fiercely. Despite his almost frail appearance he was not a force to be messed with. The way he walked signalled the strength that lay beneath the fatty skin. Chakotay began to stand but was pushed roughly down by a guard. "I am Professor Thagtu. I am the reason you have been brought here and I hope that what I tell you today will be considered carefully and the trouble I have gone too appreciated." He pressed a button upon his desk and almost simultaneously a maid entered and poured six drinks on the table centred in the sofa's, handed one to each of them and left without a word. "Blumbering little idiot. Can never trust a woman to do anything" he smiled sneering sweetly at Kathryn.

"What do you want with us?" interjected Kathryn feeling the anger flare up in her stomach. Thagtu got up from where he had been perched on the edge of his desk and crossed to stand looming over Kathryn from behind. Kathryn remained ram-rod straight refusing to be intimidated by his actions.

"Fiery hair. Commanding stance. Captain Kathryn Janeway I presume? I have to say you reputation doesn't do you justice. Your much prettier than I'd imagined" Kathryn steeled him with an icey glare as he moved on an circled the chairs. "Oh and Ms Torres too. Klingon origin, they seemed such beastly creatures, you make them seem almost perfectly sculptured beings" he brushed a hand along her left cheek with his free hand. "So firm" B'Elanna snapped turning her head and bracing her teeth into his hand. He dodged quickly though and instead got a quick lock on her jaw bringing his face mere inches from hers. "That temper is certainly what I expected though. You reputation was partly right" he laughed and walked back round to sit at his desk. Tom face had gone a violent shade of red and he sat angrily biting his bottom lip to stop the words he wanted to say.

"Why are we here Thagtu?" asked Chakotay irritated with the constant dodging and changing of topic.

"We are a race called the Recorni, until about 350 years ago we were the leading race in this sector of space. Then a terrible illness began to spread and spread from one of our colonies to the next. We were becoming weak and unable to stop the further spread of the disease. Whilst this happened our neighbouring race the Harru, who's brutal antics and traditions we had managed to contain for so many years decided to take power. They are now slaughtering our animals, steeling our young and breaking our trade deals with other planets. We have become trapped on our own doorstep."

"What does this have to do with us?" questioned Tom. Thagtu looked at him carefully for a moment in silence, there was a firm nod to the guard behind him and a weapon was slammed down painfully on his neck. Tom silently winced, and Thagtu continued as if he'd never been interupted.

"When I was told of your accomplishments by a friend, I realised you'd be able to help. Your defeat of the kazon, the borg, the hirogen…all large races we once stood among, you defeated alone, light years from your home. I knew you could help…" Explained Thagtu.

"If you know so much about us then you should also know that our prime directive prevents us from becoming involved with your war against the Harru." Interrupted Kathryn. Thagtu laughed patronizingly.

"Oh yes, don't worry, I'm not after help with the war. I want you to create me a vaccine against the disease." Instructed Thagtu.

"That would be becoming involved, sorry we can't help you" told Kathryn. Thagtu prickled slightly as if controlling his anger. He walked over and sat on the coffee table leaning in to Kathryn.

"I was told your race had great compassion and understanding. Is curing an illness that is tearing a race apart really so terrible?" Almost pouted Thagtu.

"As much as we would like to, I'm sorry but it's against our rules. We can be of no help to you, release us" informed Kathryn firmly. Thagtu fixed his eyes steely on hers. Silent for a moment before slamming his fist into her jaw sending her flying back on the seat. "Women never give instructions! You understand?" roared Thagtu spitting. Kathryn righted her self tasting the blood pool in her mouth. "I said do you understand?" Thagtu's voice was low and dangerous. The two guards a the door had moved forward to either side of them.

"Yes" answered Kathryn. Thagtu smiled smugly and walked back to his desk.

"Now, I will leave you to talk it out amongst your selves over some food and make a decision" he began to leave.

"A decision about what?" Asked Tom standing up before Thagtu left the room.

"Whether you willing help and stay here living in my home. Or…you can be returned to the prison each night, work here unwillingly at day and then when the vaccine is done sent back to the prison to live the end of your days. It's up to you." He began closing the doors smirking. "Oh, I've heard women don't last more than a few days in them prisons. Such a shame isn't it" With that he finally left.

* * *

tell me what you think, i do try and do the things people tell me to xxx 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We can't help him" held Kathryn "It goes against everything we stand for" The guards had left and they were now alone with a plate of strange looking salad in front of them. Despite the fact they were unsure if it was safe they all ate savagely having not been fed properly in over three days.

"I don't think we have a choice on whether we do or not" said Harry defeated.

"They can't force us to think" raged B'Elanna arms crossed leaning back on the sofa defiantly. "They can force us to be here but they can't force us to think."

"She's right" Agreed Chakotay. "But…they obviously aren't just going to let us sit there and refuse to think. I think what we need to decide is whether we stay here or at the prison"

"Anywhere is better than the prison. We go back in there and we'll never get out" agonized Tom speaking everyone's thoughts. "I think we'd be safer here"

"Me too. Not that we've seen much, it does seem like security is looser here and it would be easier to escape than the prison" analysed Chakotay.

"What if we make a deal?" thought Kathryn aloud.

"What kind of deal?" Asked Tom leaning forward to snatch some remaining salad off B'Elanna's plate. She blocked his hand expertly and ate it her self.

"What if we agree to help, and in return he gives us a shuttle to go free when it's done" explained Kathryn. She had got up from her seat and began to pace around the sofa's mid sentence.

"But the prime directive?" Thought Chakotay playing through the pro's and con's in his mind.

"Say's we can't get involved. We could pretend to and then leave taking the vaccine with us" continued Kathryn stopping to lean on the back of the sofa behind Harry.

"It would take some careful planning, but we could probably pull it off" remarked Chakotay.

"It would be a lot easier than living in that prison" agreed Tom.

"But how would we get him to agree to it in the first place?" Questioned Harry confused.

"Oh, he'll agree, he knows he has no choice but too have our agreement" insisted Kathryn.

* * *

Within the hour Professor Thagtu had returned. He'd eventually agreed to receiving their help in return for letting them free at the end. He seemed happy almost at the idea and they didn't have to push it much. Once they had came to an agreement he had instructed his guards to give them a tour of his home. The ground and upper two floors had the same grand decoration that the exterior of the house did. A 20th century mansion on a planet light years away. The halls were long and hung with countless paintings. The rooms were large and nearly all had a fireplace, even though some of the fireplaces were a peculiar triangle shape, they did seem to fit in well. They had been given a room on the third floor each and despite the fact they were supposed to be prisoners they seemed to be being treated like a guest. The only thing that gave away they weren't was the guards that splattered regularly down the walls every few yards. When they returned to outside the office where they started, Thagtu opened the draw on a table in the corridor. At the same time the wall to the left pulled back to reveal a new hidden corridor. This corridor was different though. It didn't have plush carpets and fancy paintings but instead sterile white walls and flooring accented by bright spot lights along the ceiling. It was a big contrast. The corridor was on a steady slope and they followed the guard cautiously yet curious. At the bottom two sliding glass doors opened into a large room separated up into eight other sliding grey doors.

"This will be the labs you will work at. Wait here" informed and instructed a guard entering the first door on the left.

"This is strange" remarked Harry

"Weird!" agreed Tom. The conversation stopped there as the guard returned followed by a middle aged man. He was perhaps ten years older than Chakotay and his skin looked pale and like it had not seen sun in years. His build was athletic but not bulky. His face showed the signs of being quite attractive when he was younger thought Kathryn. He walked up to them enthusiastically, shaking hands with Tom, Chakotay and Harry and just nodding at Kathryn and B'Elanna. B'Elanna rolled her eyes and swore under her breath. The man didn't seem to here.

"I'm Professor Yall. I'm so glad you agreed to help." They introduced themselves quickly "When my brother Thagtu told me of his plan, I thought it would never work, but here you are. I suppose that's why I'm the scientist not the guy who comes up with the plans hey. I mean I've never bee…" Blabbered on Yall. He seemed slightly nervous and kept ringing his hands together in front of him, than pulling them part quickly when he realised only to do it again. His sweat glands seemed to be working over time too. "Would you follow me please?" They entered into the middle door and it led them into a large sterile lab, there was one technician in the corner cleaning instruments but apart from that it was empty. There was a variety of stations each for a different type of research. Yall explained a bit about each before turning back to them. "This will be where Tom and Kathryn work."

"Why us?" asked Kathryn. Yall seemed even more flustered receiving a question off a women and directed his answer to Tom.

"My sources have told me that Tom is a medic and that Kathryn is a capable scientist. Is this true?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose" Answered Tom. Kathryn nodded agreement.

"So why do you need the rest of us?" Asked B'Elanna an eyebrow raised in Tuvok fashion. Once again Yall answered but looked at Chakotay this time, the hands still wringing.

"Well, the vaccine is going to need to be administered as quickly as possible. The plan was to release it like gas is released in a bomb. Over all of our remaining colonies. Harry and B'Elanna, you will need to create a 'weapon' that's capable of doing this without affecting the Harru." He continued.

"Why the Commander as well?" asked Kathryn beginning to see how much work they really had set out here. Yall still refused to look but seemed to becoming a bit more relaxed around them. The sweat seemed to have become under control too.

"erm…well….he was stood too close to the transporters beam but I'm sure we can find a job for him" Yall smiled apologetically. Kathryn smirked at the turn of events and Chakotay seemed to shuffle self-consciously. Tom slapped his shoulder in encouragement.

"Always said you were useless" he smirked. Yall moved on quickly leaving that lab the way they'd entered and entering another door on the furthest right. They followed again. "This is the engineering bay you and B'Elanna shall wok" he directed to Harry. The room was just slightly larger than the lab but all the work stations were attached to the surrounding walls and the middle was empty. On the far right wall there was an opening to what looked like a storage room for tools and spare parts. Yall walked off followed by an eager B'Elanna and curious Harry to explain and show them some of the equipment. They looked round the lab for the next hour. Occasionally technicians would pass or be working at a station but despite the sheer size there weren't many people actually working.

"Where are all your scientists?" Asked Kathryn intrigued as they had began to resume there way back up the sloped corridor to the main house. Yall looked uncomfortable, he had started to look Kathryn and B'Elanna in the eye after about half an hour but he still shifted.

"A lot of the scientists were infected whilst on the original assignment to collect information on the disease. There are only a few of us left at this centre. You will meet the rest of them tonight at dinner" Explained Yall. He had become withdrawn almost and his head was bowed.

"Sorry" spoke Kathryn realising he was upset. She touched his elbow to bring him out of his daze. He looked up quickly.

"What?" asked Yall confused.

"I'm sorry you lost your friends" explained Kathryn for him. He stopped and looked at her properly for the first time.

"Yes…Thank you" he smiled truly grateful for been thought of. "I shall see you at dinner"

"Bye" Waved Tom as the wall returned to separate them and hide the lab again. "Does he live in there?" asked Tom scratching his head. Chakotay shrugged thinking the same thing.

"I didn't see a bed" commented B'Elanna. Thagtu had wondered out of his office at that point.

"My brother does come out sometimes but he mainly stays down there. He's slightly strange. An embarrassment really but I couldn't manage without his brains when it comes to science. Did I tell you he invented the access to the lab all by himself?" bragged Thagtu. He again spoke to Chakotay.

"No, you didn't" spoke Chakotay quite coldly. Yall seemed to be an interesting and intelligent man. The only man to actually treat Kathryn and B'Elanna with any respect so far since they'd been captured even if it did take a long time to show.

"Clothing has been provided for you in your rooms. The doctor will also be up shortly to heal your cuts. A guard will return to collect you for dinner in two hours" explained Thagtu and left almost brushing up against Kathryn as he passed. The guards led them away.

* * *

There large rooms had been set up for there use during their time away. The dressing tables had been provided with perfumes and other essentials, the women had been given a small bag of make up each. The bathrooms now had shampoos, bubble baths and toothbrushes and freshly washed towels. It all looked like a hotel room apart from knowing that there was a guard on the opposite of each door.

B'Elanna washed thoroughly and gave her teeth a good brush. Appling some moisturizer to her battered and cracked skin she felt refreshed. Wrapping her self in the fluffy white robe supplied on the back of the bathroom door she lay down on the bed staring up at the regally painted ceilings. She couldn't believe the turn of events. One day ago she had woke up in a dark damp cell bleeding and bruised being hit at every opportunity. Now virtually the same people had gave her a room of her own with plush pillows and high ceilings expecting her to be happy and relaxed. Well she wasn't and she'd never give them the satisfaction of being. Despite the comfortable conditions she still remembered that they were prisoners here, no matter how nice they were treated. Her eyelids began to close with fatigue when there was light rap at the door followed by the entrance of an old man wearing a blue flannel pants and t-shirt. On the right side of his breast was the writing 'Doctor Grag, Medical staff". He approached swiftly with a slight limp to left side. B'Elanna sat on the edge of the bed as he began to unpack the medical case he carried upon the bed beside her.

"Are you in any discomfort?" he asked impatiently, scanning her up and down.

"Just my elbow" she answered lifting it slightly. He ran the scan more thoroughly on the elbow, before putting the scanner down and running a different instrument over it that looked suspiciously like a dermal regenerator. The pain inflicted by one of Beentok's men yesterday began to dissipate and she rotated it freely for the first time. He ran the instrument over her other lacerations before administrating a hypospray and leaving with out another word. "And I thought our doctor had a bad bedside manner!"

In a grump she got up and walked to the wardrobe. A dress had been left out for her to wear tonight and inside there was a selection of more casual ones and others similar to what she had out in different colours. Removing her gown she undid the wrap of the dress and slipped her shoulders in. Tying the belt on the right snugly it felt nice to finally be wearing something that actually fitted. Sitting herself at the mirror she applied some powder to cover the redness left by the doctor and a light lilac eye shadow to match her dress. She had ten minutes left to waste.

"Let's see how free we really are?" she thought aloud. Placing on her shoes, she strode to the door. Taking in a deep breath she opened it and waited whilst the guard moved aside for her exit. She then began to cross the corridor to Tom's room directly opposite to hers.

"In case you are wondering how far you can go, you are not allowed off this corridor." The guard spoke that had let her pass him, he did not make eye contact even though he was talking to her directly.

"Thanks" B'Elanna sarcastically replied. The guard outside Tom's door stepped to the side and she knocked on waiting patiently. Tom answered almost immediately. She walked in to find him sat on the bed tying his black patent shoes, struggling with the strange tangled looking laces.

"You look nice" complimented Tom as B'Elanna sat down next to him.

"You don't look too bad yourself. You should wear a shirt and tie more often."

"What and be all dressed up with no where to go?"

"Suppose" smiled B'Elanna. "Has the doctor been yet?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. Nice guy wasn't he, he even gave me advice on what tie to wear." Tom answered. He finished with his shoes and had now stood up to put on some aftershave.

"What? He barely spoke to me. In fact I think he tried to pretend I wasn't even there" commented B'Elanna. "What's wrong with this place? Why are they stuck in the middle ages still? I'm tired of being ignored"

"Hey. Come on, it's not all that bad." Tom stopped messing with his aftershave and knelt down on the floor in front of her. He placed his hands either side of her cheeks lifting her head up so she could see him. "At least were out of the prison. Hell knows what could have happened in there. Listen I bet we won't even be here long. Tomorrow you'll start working and you won't even notice the time pass, I promise. Then we leave and return to voyager and you can play with your engines again." B'Elanna laughed at this. She reached her arms around his hugging him close.

"Thank you" The door opened abruptly at the hand of a guard.

"Time to go" Tom said pulling her along by her hand.

* * *

They were sat at the dinner table swiftly. As well as the five of them, they were joined by Thagtu, Yall and five other science officers. Not all the science officers were a pasty faced as Yall, and they all seemed to share Thagtu's arrogant attitude towards women. It was just over an hour before B'Elanna got spoke to and even then it was just being ordered to pass the bottle of wine up the table. Irritated and annoyed Kathryn quickly lost the appetite she had and began to just push the food around her plate.

"Tell me about your planet, Earth" instructed Thagtu, he chewed a piece of meat savagely from the bone with his fingers even whilst he spoke.

"Well, there's not much to say, it's a planet the same as any else" answered Chakotay truthfully his stomach protesting the sight he witnessed.

"Then why are you travelling so far to return if it's not special?" Thagtu laughed at them, his five 'back ups' joining in. He now threw the finished piece of bone on the floor where his collection of three dogs noisily fought for it almost knocking over a servant.

"It's not the planet, but the people we search. Our home, familiar ground" explained Chakotay as best he could, the dog's finally going quiet, one winning the prize.

"Oooh…so there's a woman waiting for you there?" Thagtu presumed wrongly, winking his eye slyly. "She must be worth it?"

"I don't have a woman waiting for me on earth" he looked at Kathryn opposite him unconsciously; this didn't go amiss to Thagtu. "But many of the crew do, children too" Thagtu stared at Kathryn for a minute she just carried on pushing her food.

"Harry have you got a little wench waiting for you at home?" he asked sloshing more wine into his already mostly full glass.

"No but I do have a fiance." Answered Harry uncomfortable with how he spoke about his love Libby. Thagtu laughed at him. A full belly laugh, mocking him.

"So young and naïve, wait till you marry then you'll see the wench she really is. Tom, you?" Harry prickled at the comment grinding his hand in a fist under the table to control his anger. If he hadn't have moved on to Tom he would have said something he might of regret. Breathing out deeply he began to gain control again.

"I have my wife right here with me" Tom said putting his hand over B'Elannas resting on the table between them. He softly stroked the tops of her fingers reassuringly. B'Elanna hooked her little finger around his from below returning the gesture. Thagtu missed the gesture because a servant was in front of him cleaning away their used plates. They pulled apart before he could see again.

"Just the one?" At first Tom thought Thagtu was joking but his passive comment told his he was deadly serious. "I find the same legs again and again can get a little boring. Don't you?"

"She's all I want" answered Tom truthyfully and keeping his disgust out of his tone as best he could.

"What about her, is she one of your crews whores?" Thagtu asked Chakotay. Chakotay thought about saying Kathryn was his wife to save any hassle but Kathryn's response could have been the rest of the journey in the brig. Before he'd made his mind up the choice was taken out of his hands.

"I can answer for myself and no I am not" snapped Kathryn, her anger flared in red streaks across her cheeks. Thagtu looked at her as if she hadn't spoke, looking her up and down. Kathryn shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"Such a shame, she looks quite pleasant. Maybe we can come to some sort of 'arrangement' during your stay" he spoke to Chakotay despite looking the other way.

"I assure you, no 'arrangement' will be made with any member of the crew whilst were here" The room was silent. Thagtu's people not used to hearing him spoke to in such a manner. The tension simmered as Chakotay and Thagtu remained in eye lock each waiting for the other to back down. Knowing it is much more than a staring competition at stake.

"We'll see my friend. We'll see" Desert arrived breaking the moment, others around the table thankful for the interruption. Especially Professor Yall. He had seemed extremely uncomfortable through out the hold exchange seeming to hold his breathe, his hands wringing again whilst sweat began to bead in lines down his fore head.

* * *

The rest of dinner moved swiftly with not many incidents. Thagtu shot a few more suggestive comments at Kathryn but nothing as obvious as before and they eventually dwindled out as the evening progressed as he saw even his own men were becoming uncomfortable with them. After a desert of some kind of fruit and sorbet. They had a drink in a lounging room before being escorted back to their rooms by the guards.

Chakotay watched Kathryn silently enter her room and close the door without uttering a single good night. Turning to his side he noticed that Tom had watched to.

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Tom concerned leaning from his door.

"Yeah. I'll go see her before I go to bed. Night Tom."

"Night" When the hall was empty apart from for the guards, Chakotay exited his room again and made his way to Kathryn's. Rapping lightly on the door, he waited to be accessed entry. When he came in he saw Kathryn stood at the edge of her bed holding a robe round her tightly. She messed with the joining at the top unconsciously trying to cover her self more. When she saw Chakotay enter her shoulders slouched and she sat down on the bed.

"Chakotay, it's you. I thought…" the rest of her sentence she left unsaid as if embarrassed. Chakotay came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked stroking her back with his large hands.

"Yeah. I'm tired. I just want to sleep" Said Kathryn looking down at her bare toes.

"Are you sure, Thagtu was…." Chakotay began

"I said I'm fine Chakotay! Now I would like to go to bed" she snapped edging away from the hand that had come to rest on her shoulder. Acknowledging defeat Chakotay gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and stood up.

"I'm just next door if you want to talk" he finished. Leaning down he kissed her hair before walking away.

"Chakotay..!" He turned back to the emotional woman. "Th...Thank you" He nodded his reply and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i know it's been ages since i updated but its cause i totally forgot to post it on here and only put it on my website. sorry! but anyway heres the last few parts. comments welcome and appreciated. thanks.xxx**

**

* * *

**

It had been five days since they had been taken from Voyager. Five whirlwind, confusing and dangerous day's. They had faced both physical and emotional hardship and their reason for being there had only just begun. Tom and Kathryn had been woken early by a guard, served a breakfast of fruits and bread in their rooms, and then taken down to the labs within an hour. The labs were just as empty as yesterday with all scientists out in the field or dead apart from Yall and the odd technician. Quickly they had been separated and taken to their working areas to study the data of what they had. After about three hours they had come to a conclusion as to a way of curing the virus. The only problem they had was how to transfer the anti-virus into the bloodstream of the infected. By dinner they worked out a way and were now discussing ways with Yall of how to change the anti-virus to be deployed by gas rather than liquid. Both were feeling the stirrings of headaches and also the harshness of the sterile white rooms they had seemed to have been in for days rather than hours. Professor Yall hadn't seemed to notice their restlessness until Tom's stomach announced its unhappiness of not being fed loudly for all to hear. They quickly broke for lunch then.

Lunch was served to them in the gardens surrounding the house. Tom and Kathryn were surprised at the array of flowers they could see even in the small part they had walked through and in the centre where they sat. As ever the guards were stood watching near but despite that it was quite relaxing. The air was cool underneath the shade provided by the surrounding trees, blocking out the harsh rays of the sun. A slight breeze flitted through. Not too strong that everything fluttered but just enough to give the plants a gentle sway for them to release there sweet smells. It was all very tempting to be swept away in the niceness but neither could forget the treatment they had suffered the previous days. They couldn't wait to leave this planet behind for good. Dinner was much the same of breakfast, with the same strange varieties of fruits but this time served with what they presumed was fish. It had the same slippery texture and look but it was a bit tougher like chicken. When Tom had announced that similarity it had made them both laugh. Professor Yall didn't understand so they had had to explain for him Toms obsession about everything tasting like chicken that he had quickly passed on to the rest of the crew. They had been later informed that it was in fact a type of lizard. After lunch Yall had insisted on a stroll round the gardens. Kathryn agreed readily but Tom wasn't so enthusiastic. He had never been someone who strolls. He liked to do things. Kathryn quickly realised though that Tom was probably benefiting the most from the walk or else he'd be like a caged animal in the lab all afternoon. They were half way round the gardens when Tom spotted something alight in the flowers to his left. Making sure Yall and Kathryn were still in deep conversation he leisurely moved over to look under the pretence of investigating a flower much like he'd seen Kathryn do. Gently feeling a leaf or a small blue flowered plane Tom lift it back slightly to reveal a power generator of some kind below. Trying to get a closer look, Tom crotched down to block the view from the guards. It looked a very complicated system. It had many buttons and functions by the look of its panel. Pressing one Tom saw a access code entering screen come up. Knowing he'd be unable to break it and seeing the shadow of the guards approaching on his left he rearranged the flowers and got up following after Kathryn.

* * *

Although Chakotay had nothing to do he had become a quick study in helping B'Elanna find all the equipment she would need. They had been instructed by Tom and Kathryn on the kind instrument they would need to build but details had not been given. That had been for them to come up with. They had discussed it, made models, tested, made more models, tested some more and they thought they had finally came up with an answer. All they had to do now was build the damn thing! During walking around collecting and ordering materials they would need form the terminals in the station, Chakotay had come across a map of the building. It must have been left over from when Professor Yall had built the labs but it showed where the power, water and energy were supplied through the whole estate. What Chakotay was most interested in though was that it showed where fuel for the shuttles were supplied. After all, it would only be logical to have the fuel supplied to somewhere the shuttles are kept. He didn't want to look at it for to long as it would raise suspicion. So he quickly wrote down quick instructions on how to get their on his padd and resumed the job he had came to do. He also had a quick look over the defences. Signalling he had finished to the guard he was escorted back down to the engineering bay in the labs. Although they could move around quite freely, there was always the unsettling feeling of being watched by the guards escorted to them. They were never more than five metres away. After lunch, Chakotay was sat behind a large piece of piping helping B'Elanna to mould the metal into the correct shape. Taking the chance of being covered Chakotay told B'Elanna what he had found. She waited for him to finish speaking before quietly asking questions. 

"So there are no more perimeters to cross after the first force field just around the house?"

"No" Answered Chakotay not looking at her but intently at the pretend calculations he made on his Padd. "Once we cross the border at the end of the maintained gardens, there is nothing but dense jungle for over 2 miles. It's all Thagtu's land. Beyond that I have no knowledge"

"It doesn't matter what's beyond, as long as we can get a shuttle through, we can leave" Explained B'Elanna. "You said this map showed the power sources?"

"Yes, that's the problem" Continued Chakotay interpreting her question. "Although there is only a single force field it is very intricate and runs off numerous power grids. To knock them all out at once is gonna take some precise calculations"

"Did you write down where they were?"

"Yeah, on here, there's twelve in total" He handed B'Elanna the padd, the guard looked on and B'Elanna pointed as if reviewing his calculations.

"There spread out far along the gardens" Said B'Elanna scanning further down the information "Were they connected?"

"No each one was separately run" Answered Chakotay with a firm shake of his head.

"So there's no way we could charge one and overload them all" sighed B'Elanna. "Each one would have to be individually destroyed"

"Couldn't we charge them all?" Asked Chakotay now pretending to measure the width of the changes B'Elanna had made on the metal tube whilst they were speaking.

"No. To much power would be needed and the increase would certainly be detected by sensors." Explained B'Elanna. "Let me talk to Harry and see if he can come up with anything. In the mean time see if you can talk to Tom or the Captain on finding where the shuttles are. That could be a big help. If the shuttle's can be launched with the force field still in place we could use the shuttle weapons to knock out the force field."

"If not?" Asked Chakotay, noticing the guard was now becoming intrigued by their weird behaviour and moving closer.

"Then we'll have to do it a different way" Finished B'Elanna walking off with the padd to Harry to explain what they'd found to him. Chakotay sighed heavily, happy with the progress but unpleased that it was so small.

* * *

The day continued like this. Working out calculations, finding equipment, building equipment they needed but didn't have, ordering materials. Before they knew it they were being signalled by the guards that it was time for them to return to their rooms. Walking tiredly back up, rubbing at the knotted muscles in his shoulders Chakotay was surprised when he walked into Tom coming from another corridor. 

"Where've you been?" Asked Chakotay.

"In the gardens" answered Tom, walking beside him. They could see the two guards following B'Elanna and Harry in front and could hear the footsteps of there own behind them.

"At least someone's been getting some slack!" Joked Chakotay. He knew that Tom had been up much earlier than they had and the dark circles under his eyes told him that. "Where's the Captain?"

"In the labs with Yall" informed Tom. He saw the panic rise in Chakotay.

"You left her on her own?"

"She's fine. Actually I think Professor Yall has got his first crush" Smiled Tom. Seeing that this didn't make Chakotay any more relaxed but in fact put him more on edge Tom explained more. "He's harmless really. Like a big kid. I've spent the whole day with him, wouldn't you think I'd have noticed if he wasn't"

"You better be right" Warned Chakotay.

"Anyway I need to tell you about what I found in the gardens" Said Tom changing the subject.

"Was it brown and had weird green spiking things growing off it?" Asked Chakotay teasingly.

"Ha, very funny! No seriously. We were looking round before when under a flower I saw a power generator of some kind. I tried to get a closer look but couldn't properly with my new shadow here with me"

"It'll be one of the Power grids for the force field. How many did you see?" Asked Chakotay.

"Just the one" Tom remarked. "You knew about these?"

"Yeah I found out today" answered Chakotay. He then went on to quietly tell him what he had found out. He also told him the directions to where they suspected the shuttles to be.

"So there should be eleven more of these power grids?"

"Yeah, try and find them on your way round tomorrow. That should help us when we come up with a way to turn them off." Chakotay instructed. They were now in their corridor upstairs, about to enter their rooms when the guards stopped them.

"Dinner will be brought to you in your rooms. You are not to leave them till we come to collect you tomorrow or unless you are instructed otherwise" Said an older one who Chakotay suspected was the butler kind of guy. They then entered and were left by themselves for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning they were all woken early. They had a quick breakfast alone in their rooms before being escorted down to the labs. They again worked continuously under guard till lunch. Totally exhausted Tom only wanted to sit and eat in the peace of the gardens with Kathryn and Professor Yall but he knew he had to look for the shuttles and the power grids to help with their escape. He had tried to tell Kathryn the plans during their time working that morning but had been unable to with out being over heard. Although it would have been easier with her help to keep the guards and Yall distracted from him, he knew he'd just have to go on without it. After a slow dinner Yall again took them to tour the other side of the gardens. Half way round Tom spied the unoccupied side building that Chakotay had suspected the shuttles to be housed. Hoping that his companion's conversation would keep him unnoticed he began to drop back. Away from the professor and away from the guard's. Finally out of hearing range he began to pick up his pace on the gravel flooring running cautiously through the garden paths. He sprinted round a wall of thick trees and saw a metal plated door. He reached out and twisted the handle and to his luck it popped open with a slight pang. Looking round for signs of anyone one last time he slipped inside quietly. Inside it was dark, the only light came from the soft glow of the flashing buttons and panels of the walls and counters. If it wasn't for the glow from the edges of the door he'd just entered he suspected he wouldn't have even seen the lights built into the high walls. Running his hand swiftly along the walls beside the door he scrambled for a switch. He flicked it and the lights came alive flickering once before staying on brightly. Blinking slightly at the intensity of metal and shine around the room he moved forward to the centre panel. Reading it quickly he tried to interpret what they meant and at pure guess he pressed the odd button. A sudden grind from behind made him spin round quickly. He saw the wall on the opposite side of him falling away into the floor. Ever so slowly, rows of shuttles came into view starting at their finned tops down to the grazing stripes along the bottom. Directly in front of each was a door ready to open at the shuttles command. Pacing forward with a clap he explored the perimeter of the first shuttle. 

"And he does it again!" Tom cheered to himself. Not seeing any danger or alarms he stepped forward and the door slid open for him to board. Inside the shuttle was a spacious two man craft. The design was both slick and efficient but lacked the feeling of being owned. Sitting in the helm seat he brought up the systematic and gradually gathered the information he would need constantly aware of what little time he had before he got discovered. He attempted to bring on the engines but a message immediately displayed telling him to disengage the force field. Trying the mass of encryption codes he knew he tried to override the protocol but nothing worked. Disembarking the shuttle e returned to the centre panel and tried to shut the force field off but it would work without a security clearance, which he didn't have. He reinstated the wall and left turning off the light as he went. Quickly moving back up the path he had last seen Kathryn he followed it up innocently falling into step sauntering behind them. One guard appeared to check on the just minutes after he returned. Wiping a hand over his eyes in relief that he hadn't been caught he set off to inconspicuously riffle through the flowers for the rest of the power grids.

* * *

Halfway through the afternoon Tom was escorted to the engineering lab to discuss progress made by them on the weapon and visa versa. As B'Elanna and Harry set off making the precise corrections to their plans and the work they had already done with the new data. Tom hung back in the equipment chamber with Chakotay pretending to compare metals to line the inside tubing. Out of earshot over B'Elanna's orders to technicians they managed to talk. 

"There all there. About six or seven of them, they don't even have the door locked." Tom explained what he saw.

"I suppose they don't really have many visitors who should be kept out" answered Chakotay. "Did you manage to get on one?"

"Yeah, it just opened up for me. I could access all systems but engines because for them you need the force field off to start them" he turned slightly to block the view of an inquisitive guard. "We will have to turn the force field off first then launch the shuttle but how do we do that?"

"I'll speak to B'Elanna. Her and Harry have been doing a bit of work for it." Chakotay informed. "Have you managed to speak to Kathryn about the power grids?"

"No I haven't been able to get her on her own all morning so she still doesn't have a clue. I think she knows I slipped off this morning at lunch though but she hasn't said anything. I've found five more and I'll try to speak to Kathryn later. Yall says we're finishing a bit earlier today."

"There's the information you need to update" said Harry who'd just walked up the guard following him. He passed Tom a Padd with the data.

"Bye" The guard took him back to his claustrophobic workplace.

Not long after Tom had left Chakotay managed to speak to Harry about what Tom had found out. It turned out that Harry had already being working on a way to turn off the power grids manually. Failing to come up with a way to bypass it he had designed and started to construct some timed bombs. So far he had made two but would hopefully have some more done by the end of the day. Chakotay's much improved mood stayed with him the rest of the afternoon. They were making progress and actually had a proper plan beginning to form. The bombs would have to be attached to the power grids and times set to what they needed. They would then have to board the shuttle somehow taking the information and weapon with vaccine with them and leave as the bombs deployed. How they would do that he didn't know but everything was looking good so far. Tom had been telling the truth and at seven they were escorted up to their rooms and told to dress for dinner. That's where his mood fell. He didn't particularly enjoy the last dinner with Professor Thagtu and his friends and he knew this one would be just as bad. Sighing heavily he miserably shaved his face and got dressed.

* * *

Dinner was again served in the large dining room. Thagtu sat smugly at the top of the table but instead of having one of the science officers either side of him like last time, he had made sure Kathryn was sat beside him. Tom had tried to sit their instead at first but Thagtu harshly objected and ordered Kathryn to. He spent the whole evening sat closer than was polite. Fuming at being ordered around and fuming that he made her feel so vulnerable Kathryn sat stiffly not making eye contact with anything but her plate. The meal was simple and none offensive to the palette but didn't leave you yearning for more. The desert was the same but nobody ate it after the disturbance of what happened next. 

The large colourful ice deserts were just being laid on the table when Thagtu leaned even further over into Kathryn's seat so that their noses were almost touching. Kathryn slinked back as far as she could go in her seat, which wasn't very far, ignoring him and spooned up some of her desert with their version of a spoon. She began to pull the object up to her mouth when he cut in front taking the treat for him self and at the same time brushing the surface of her lips with his.

"Sweet" smiled Thagtu a grin pulling the corners of his mouth before a tongue appeared to slowly lick his lips. Kathryn stared at him in total shock at his actions. Right there in front of a room full of people, friend and enemy, he was trying it on with her. At the corner of her eye she saw Chakotay hands turn into fist and his face into fury bending the spoon in his own large hands. Kathryn thought he couldn't get any angrier than he already was but Thagtu's next move made him prove her wrong. Thagtu's hand that was hidden under table landed upon her thigh, before she could even realise his intentions he had swept it up her inner thigh aiming for her private core. The next few moments happened all at once in the rioting room. Kathryn leapt to her feet trapping his hand last second before he reached his goal, sending her chair hurtling backwards in her haste to distance herself. Two guards were knocked over by the object crashing into the side board with a smash of a glass vase. In the commotion she stormed out. Chakotay and Tom jumped up Tom launching him self forward across the table and Chakotay moving to sprint round the edge towards Thagtu, fist ready made to kill. Six guards swept forward pinning Tom down upon the table painfully bringing his arm close to popping between his shoulder blades. Chakotay was cessed from the sides each grabbing an arm and leaving him standing trying to charge forth at Thagtu. More guards filed in taking over for the science officers keeping Harry and B'Elanna sat in their seats. Suddenly it went quiet as all stared at Thagtu who still sat relaxed as ever at the head of the table laughing, gradually getting louder.

"You bastard!" roared Chakotay. "You ever, ever try to lay a hand on her again and it'll be the last thing you do!" still struggling against the guards. Thagtu just smiled back and saw the confused faces of everyone.

"Let him go" Thagtu ordered waving off the two guards with a flick of his wrist.

"What?!" said Chakotay.

"You want to know she alright then go…or I could" finished Thagtu raising an eyebrow suggestively. Chakotay roughly wrenched his arms from his holders and for a slight second wavered forward ready to attack Thagtu but realised that Kathryn needed him more at that moment and run from the room. Just as he left he could hear the others being ordered to be escorted back to their rooms.

* * *

Chakotay moved quickly up the corridor he had seen Kathryn take and found it leading to the gardens. Stepping out he heard a heart wrenching whimpering from around a tree and striding forward he found her curled up in a ball on a stone bench. Slowly stepping forward he softly whispered her name so not to startle her. She looked up and he was met with wet sparkled eyes surrounded by smudged make up. Tear tracks washed down her cheeks and the shine of her pale blue dress in the moonlight made her skin glow even paler than it was. Sitting beside her she allowed him to wrap her into a tight hug upon his lap. He rocked her slowly for what seemed forever till the crying stopped and he only felt the odd heave of her chest. 

"He had no right to do that Chakotay! He had no right at all!" sniffed Kathryn. Her voice was soft but still held conviction.

"I know, I know. It's going to be fine, I promise" he soothed gently kissing her hair where his chin wrested upon her head.

"You don't know that. No one knows that. I certainly don't trust a word he says anymore!" dictated Kathryn pulling her head from in the crook of his neck to face him. "For all he knows he's got the knowledge he needs and we have no power over him any more. He could kill us! It won't make any difference now. Worse! He could throw's back into that god awful prison!" gestured Kathryn getting more and more hysterical as she continued. "So much for breaking out of here! I messed that up didn't I! Like always! Like I messed up with the caretaker and look where that got…"

"Hey, Hey! Shhh, shhh" quietened Chakotay placing a finger against her lips to silence her. He spoke again almost in a whisper. "Now's not the time for blaming yourself. We've talked about the caretaker before so I'm not even getting into that again. As for getting out of here, you haven't messed up. Your plan was fine, the best option we had."

"Well I was wrong! It doesn't seem to be going like I said!" scoffed Kathryn not believing what she heard.

"Actually it is. We have a plan to get out of here" smiled Chakotay.

"What? When? How? Why didn't you tell me?" fired Kathryn confused stumbling over her questions in a rush to get information.

"We tried to but you've been busy and we can't ever seem to get you on your own. Professor Yall is always around or a guard." He explained. Kathryn wiped her eyes regaining some of her composer now knowing she hadn't completely failed them. he then went on to explain the plan and how they had fond out. By the time he'd finished Kathryn seemed to have a completely new hope in that they were going to survive.

"Here you need to take these and give them to Tom he's going to place them on the power grids tomorrow at lunch. You'll have to find someway of distracting the professor whilst he does it." He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out some of the small devices Harry had turned into bombs during the day. "It's not them all but he should be able to finish the rest in time tomorrow" She took them from his hands and placed them into a fold in the material on the inside of her dress so they were hidden. The dress she wore didn't have pockets.

"I couldn't ask for a better crew!" smiled Kathryn for the first time that night.

_**

* * *

**__– The crew members have now been missing for seven days. We are only a day or two away now depending on the amount of resistance we meet. We have been in contact with other ships in this sector and some have even traded materials in return for information on tactical data. It will help us to track their shield frequencies and it will also help us to hide our selves from their scanners. They also gave us more information on the planet and it seems that most of it agrees and continues the stories we have been told by Neelix. I only hope we arrive there in time. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last part enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Most of B'Elanna's and Harry's next day was spent on trying to destroy and undo the work they had already achieved. They pulled up old notes and calculations that were no longer needed but would be to make a new launcher and changed the calculations and the numbers used. Although it looked like a qualified engineer could make sense of it a two year old could probably find more reasoning. After destroying all theory they began to plan away to destroy what they'd made without actually looking like it was. This proved harded than they could imagine because the techicians and Yall did still look at the work that was being done and unlike the guards they would know when something looked like it wouldn't do what it was said to do.

"Look I'll keep going over this, you finish them last bombs. We need to be able to give them to Tom when he comes for the updates of what we've done." Whispered B'Elanna behind the cover of the launcher.

"But what if you can't think of anything?" asked Harry. He had become increasingly agitated over the last few hours. He worried constantly what would happen to them if the lab found out they'd destroyed the work but also what would personally happen to him if they found out about the bombs.

"Harry, we'll think of something. We always do." Encouraged B'Elanna squeezing his shoulder gently. She too was being more cautious around the guards now they were producing the bombs. Angering them and making them more alert was not what they needed. She took a big deep breath, releasing it slowly and closed her eyes to clear her head of the thoughts she had. Now what she really needed to concentrate on was blowing this thing up.

* * *

In the other lab they lazily strolled back in from the garden. Lunch had passed uneventful and again Tom had managed to slip off unnoticed to search for the power grids. As Kathryn settled into her seat to work on the formula again she sighed heavily but as she did so she felt Tom brush against her back pushing a piece of paper under her armpit. Waiting for Professor Yall to turn around to his station she pulled it beneath her own and began to slowly uncrumple it. She eventually had it all unfolded and it was no bigger than two of her fingers. Reading the scribbled writing carefully she read. 'Found the last five'. Looking back up over to Tom she caught his eye and smiled. Tom winked and turned back around just before Professor Yall looked his way.

"Tom, will you take this over to the other lab please. Bring theirs back too if you can" instructed Yall. Tom extracted himself from the desk, took the Padd and left the room being trailed by their only guard. In the noise of the door Kathryn re-crumpled the letter and put it in her pocket. Barely seconds after Tom had left Yall came and stood opposite of where she was working. She looked up questioningly and decided that Yall looked decidedly awkward. In the best of situations she knew that he wasn't the greatest communicator but her and Tom had built up quite a repertoire with him and he hadn't looked like this since the second day.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked putting the Padd down infront of her she was working on.

"Yes" said Yall but he spoke no more than that. Kathryn could see the familiar sweat began to bead down his forehead and the usual hand movements begin to start. What ever was bothering him was making him very uncomfortable. She suddenly got a prickle up her neck, had he seen the note?

"Do you want to tell me?" she asked trying to keep her own panic from her voice.

"Yes" said Yall. Then he walked off grabbed Tom stool and at it down where he had stood. He was now level with her and although the table was large she could smell the disinfectant he'd used earlier to clean the equipment they used. He still said nothing.

"Yall, I can't say anything if I don't know what's wrong?" said Kathryn getting slightly impatient but she didn't let it show.

"Last…last night after….when Thagtu put his….In the dining room he…." Struggled Yall throwing his head nervously in his hand "I don't know how to say this."

"Do you want to talk about what happened at dessert last night?" encouraged Kathryn slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes…no…sort of" Thagtu removed his head from his hands and began to ring them again but carried on staring at the table. "You see after it happened and you went in the garden I told Thagtu he was wrong and went to see you were ok but when I got there Chakotay was already there" Kathryn really began to panic. He had to have heard, they talked through everything there. "I…I didn't mean to listen….but I…I'm am sorry I know I shouldn't…I needed to know you were ok. I heard your plans" Kathryn gasped before she could stop herself. He knew. He was going to tell. She looked up searchingly in his face for why he was saying this but something about his look made he stay silent and wait for his to continue. "So I went to tell Thagtu"

"No!"

"You don't understand, I had to. My people would die if you managed to leave. Like my friends….I had to stop you!...but when I got there his office door was open. He had some of his soilder's in there. They were laughing about it…about you! It made me angry, really angry. So I didn't go in. I waited for them to leave so I didn't shout at them like I wanted to. You see…the thing is…when…I like you Kathryn. You're the first person that's ever treated me with any respect. The first woman…I've never been equal to a woman before. Not one like you anyway. I…I love you." Whispered Yall as he finished. Kathryn was now fully confused he had gone from accusing her to apologizing to confessing he loves her all in the same minute. She looked at him dumbfounded. "I know you could never love me back. That's simple...look at me. But…but I want to help you"

"But Thagu knows"

"No…no he doesn't. I, I didn't tell him"

"You said you did?"

"No I went to but…Like I said I waited for the soiler's to leave and listen to them. They were soon talking about the vaccine. Laughing about that. You see…the thing is…the…It's a trick!"

"What?"

"The vaccine is a vaccine but it's not to cure an illness. It's to protect our people. From an illness were going to give to the Harru."

"but your friends? They died from it?"

"No they didn't…I thought they had but they hadn't. Thagtu had killed them. They found out what he was up to so they killed them" Kathryn looked at him in shock. Piecing together all what she had been told.

"The launcher? Is that to spread the disease?" she asked quietly.

"Yes"

"So we've been tricked into building a weapon that would destroy an entire race!"

"We're going to stop them though. I'm going to help you. I want to….need to help you!" finished Yall. At that point Tom returned with the guard totally unaware with what had transpired.

* * *

Kathryn told Tom that evening on the way back to the rooms. He was as shocked as she had been. Outraged at the way they'd been deceived but also gained more respect for Professor Yall in realising he was going to help. Kathryn left out the part about Yall's feelings for her but she had a feeling Tom guessed it anyway. Tom showed her the last of the bombs and explained how he was going to set them for midnight tomorrow. She was surprised at how soon they were going to leave and said she would distract the guards with Yall tomorrow for him but he wouldn't have much time before they would probably start to get suspicious. He could then tell the others the changes when they give the report in the afternoon. They said goodbye in the corridor and left to eat dinner alone in their rooms again.

* * *

Tom waited for Kathryn and Yall to cause the commotion before he changed his route and went off the last path towards the first of the twelve power grids. In the distance he could here Kathryn and Yall persuading the guard to climb the tree and reach the apples for them. Tom guessed that he would have more than 30 minutes, 40 at the most to finish his task. He walked up to the barrier of trees on the next path and to the one at the far end. Feeling around on the bark he found the centre of the power grid that peak out the trees at the top. Pressing the right buttons he managed to set up an interface with the bomb and attached it with a magnet to it. Setting the timer to mid night. One down eleven to go. He swiftly moved through the rest of the in just under twenty minutes only having to hide once when he had a close call with one of Thagtu's maids. When he returned to the tree where he'd left his companions he found the guard just clambering down from near one of the top branches and Kathryn and Professor Yall surrounded by a pile of juicy apples.

"All done" whispered Tom coming to stand just behind Kathryn's left ear.

"Good. Any trouble?" she asked back.

"No, nothing I couldn't handle" smiled Tom "You kept him busy"

"It wasn't so hard really we just had him climbing all over the tree for the different ones. He seems a bit grumpy now though"

"I suppose tree climbing isn't a part of his job description, you couldn't blame him" Kathryn laughed. The guard looked their way with a snarl as his feet finally touched the floor. Kathryn stifled her laugh and began to pick up the apples. All loaded with apples they returned to the labs. Once inside Kathryn got to work finalising the last few details on destroying all the data on the vaccine. Whilst Yall made up the progress report for Tom to take.

"Tom, here" said Yall. Tom sauntered over taking a bite out of the largest apple he could find in the group and placing another one in his trouser pocket. Despite eating only half an hour ago all his running around had left him with a big appetite. "For you"

"But there's two pads here?" asked Tom confused. He thumbed through the information on one and it was the usual updates.

"The other ones not an update" informed Yall "Its to help you escape" Tom looked at the other padd and read over it.

"Are these security codes?" asked Tom

"Yes" confirmed Yall "There for the shuttle bay doors. It will help you to get out with out causing damage to the shuttle. I suspect your going to need all the shield strength you can get, it'll probably give you a bit more time too."

"Thanks Yall. Really, you're a good guy" Tom patted him on the shoulder and left to the next lab taking the guard who had been quizzing Kathryn's work with him. Kathryn sighed loudly turning round on her chair.

"That was close!" she said "I thought he'd seen something"

"He's probably just trying to get his own back for before and the tree" offered Yall standing next to her. He held out an apple to offer her but she refused it politely.

"Tom's right you know."

"About what?" Asked Yall eating the apple himself.

"You really are a good guy." Kathryn saw him blush at the attention. "What are you going to do once we leave?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I'm just going to see what happens. If Thagtu finds out I'm involved than he'll kill me anyway so there's no use in getting my hope up"

"You know you could come with us" suggested Kathryn.

"Thank you for the offer but I really think I need to be here. Where I can keep an eye on him."

"Your very brave Yall" smiled Kathryn "Thanks for everything" She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek softly. He froze instantly but she could feel the pull of a grin on his cheek muscles and the heat that touched her lips told her his blush had just got worse. She began to speak when a booming voice behind her made her spin round.

"You! You traitor!" bellowed Thagtu.

"Thagtu! W…What are you….why you here?...You never come down the…the labs!" stuttered Yall his red face becoming instantly white.

"Well it's a good job I did." Thagtu shouted back making Yall drop the apple he held. Kathryn looked between the two. He must have heard their conversation. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "You knew I was trying to get this little whore for my own and now I know the reason why I couldn't. You're a liar! A deceitful, waste of space! All these years I've housed you and put up with your embarrassing ways to find you chatting up my women! Well it stops here! Get him!" Thagtu ordered the guards.

"No!" Screamed Kathryn throwing herself in front of Yall. At least now she knew they hadn't heard the plans, she could help him. "No! It wasn't like that!"

"Get her out of my site! I'll deal with her later"

"Your stupid Thagtu! You can't see anything beyond your own ways. You sit surrounded by your guards and call everyone around because they don't act or think like you. You say Yall is a liar and embarrassing! Well let me tell you, he's twice the man you'll ever be!" screamed Kathryn. Thagtu flipped and punched Kathryn across the face throwing her to the floor with a scream. Yall went to hit Thagtu in pure anger only to be grabbed by the guards.

"Is their work finished?" he asked Yall. He didn't answer. "I said is their work finished?!"

"Y…yes!"

"Lock him in the brig, I'm arresting you for betrayal" He was dragged from the room. He then crouched down to where Kathryn sat on the floor. Her lip bled and her head swayed with her unfocused eyes. He grasped a firm grip around her chin. "You better watch your tongue from now on!" he stood up pushing her face causing her to fall back down on the floor with a moan. "Lock her in her room. She will stay there for the remainder of their stay. Keep a guard in with her I don't want her falling out the windows. When the rest of the work is complete, I will order a shuttle to take you back to the prison where you will stay for the rest of your days"

"We had a deal?" screamed back Kathryn spitting out blood.

"You betray me and I'll betray you. It's only fair. Now move her!"

"But we haven't betrayed you!"

"I said now!" shouted Thagtu. Kathryn felt two pairs of hands lifting her and was aware of passing the worried faces of her senior staff as she was dragged from the labs. "The rest of you back to work!"

"What are we going to do now?" whispered Harry desperately in to Chakotay's ear.

"I don't know" replied Chakotay.

"The bombs will go off tonight and if the captain can't leave her room she'll never get to the shuttle!" panicked Harry almost hysterical. B'Elanna gave him a stern look to tell him to quiet down. He blushed and bent slightly so more of his face was covered by the launcher they were applying the last small bombs too.

"Can the bombs be turned off? And then Tom can change them for another day?" Asked Chakotay hopefully.

"No they aren't fitted with a stop button. Once they start they don't stop. It was in case the guards found them." answered Harry

"It doesn't matter anyway" told B'Elanna "You heard Thagtu, she's locked in there till were finished. Also there's no way Tom will be able to go in the gardens now Yall's not with them."

"We'll have to think off something else then" said Chakotay. "Could we transport her out?"

"Not till the shields down and the shuttles left the bay. There's a separate shield around there to stop weapons fire also" said B'Elanna.

"How long will it take before we can transport her once the shields down?" asked Chakotay.

"Two minutes, three at the most" supplied B'Elanna.

"A lot could happen in three minutes" said Harry nervously looking at the guards.

"Well it's all we've got" said Chakotay sympathetically tapping his shoulder. "I'll take this progress report over to Tom and tell him the changes".

He passed the guards in the centre still carrying out orders that Thagtu had set and welcomed the break from being followed by them. In the other lab he found Tom alone sitting on the desk looking at the floor. Walking round to stand next to him he saw what had entranced his attention. On the floor in a slim line was a splattering of blood droplets. Obviously from Kathryn's lip. His mouth felt dry and his heart constricted remembering the force Thagtu had put upon her. She was being punished for a crime they didn't commit. Or at least Thagtu did not know they were committing.

"Do you think he'll find out?" asked Tom

"What? Oh…He doesn't suspect anything. Just Yall, I suppose. That should keep him occupied tonight." Answered Chakotay.

"Lets hope so…for Kathryn's sake" sighed Tom. He then took Chakotay's padd and Chakotay told him the change to their plans. He agreed that it was the best thing to do and then set about swapping the vaccine they'd made with the fake one Yall had produced the day before. Chakotay left him to it.

* * *

At nine the guards escorted them up to their rooms. Despite having been told that morning they were to be having dinner with Thagtu again they were told that he was busy. As they reached the corridor that joined their rooms they began to drop the minute gas bombs in the shape of clear glass marbles along it. They had been B'Elanna's idea. They had thought of it after the bombs were finished when they began to plan how they were going to get from their rooms to the shuttle unsighted. Without Yall for help it was going to be harder but they still had the codes he had given to Tom so they should have been able to enter most doors. The gas bombs were designed to slowly leak a sedative gas given them by Tom. They should begin to leak in about two hours and then after about forty minutes the guards should be out cold for the rest of the night. Now, all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Tom sat with his ear to the door. It was 11:41 and he was waiting for the tell tale thud of the guards falling asleep. He had to wait barely another thirty seconds when he heard the wonderful sound. Slowly turning his door knob he stepped out into the corridor to see Chakotay just appearing from his and B'Elanna and Harry stood checking the guard outside Harry's to make sure he was sound asleep. He checked his after Chakotay checked his and then they both went to check the two outside Kathryn's. Signalling they were all clear by a nod of his head Chakotay began to lead them down the corridors to the gardens. Halfway along the bottom corridor they stopped dead in there tracks. Sounding from in Thagtu's office was the awful sounds of Yall's strangled groans followed by the repeating slap of leather against skin. He was being tortured. Visibly gulping back the bile he felt in his throat Chakotay signalled they should keep going. They reach the large French doors that led to the gardens and quickly entered the code. The small light changed from red to green and they crept outside with a sigh of relief. The soft breeze was like a caress on their warm skin. Despite the normal temperature inside, the tension had made them all sweat.

"Come on, stick to the trees and walls and we shouldn't get seen on camera's." explained Tom leading the way to the left of the path. They slowly worked they way through the grounds. The shadow's helping them with their escape. They entered a small shed like building and once they were all inside and the door shut Tom turned on the light. "This is it"

The others looked round bewildered. "Where's the shuttle's?" asked B'Elanna confused.

"Wait and see!" answered Tom he began to type commands into the control he had used earlier in the week and the wall slowly revealed their price.

"Impressive" commented B'Elanna walking up to the first shuttle and waiting for the door to open. "Right, how long till the bombs go off?"

"Three minutes" answered Chakotay looking at his watch.

"I'll look at these transporters. Tom get at the helm whilst Harry get's them code's in to open the doors. Chakotay familiarize your self with the weapon's. I don't think were gonna get out of here without a fight." Ordered B'Elanna taking control.

"Already on it!" smiled Harry.

"How long till we are in range of the planet?" Asked Tuvok from his place in the Captains chair. His new post for the last eight days and hopefully not for much longer.

"Thirteen minutes," informed the young female ensign manning the helm. The crew had been feeling the strain of their missing crew mates but the last hour of approaching the planet and being able to see it on screen had left them all highly alert. They all hoped that this was the place that held their friends.

* * *

Kathryn sat on her bed staring out of the window. She was dressed in her night clothes as had been ordered by the guard sat with a weapon pointing at her from the dressing table but had refused to go to bed. She wasn't tired and she had too much to think about. In two minutes the bombs were going to explode and she wasn't on the shuttle ready to leave. She knew her crew wouldn't leave her there but she also knew that it might take them a long time to get her out. It could be tonight, it could be in a week's time. There was no guarantee that she was leaving tonight. A sudden thought struck her then. What if they had stopped their plans so she could leave with? She would never forgive them if they had. They had to escape and return to voyager. She would die if it meant they could get away from here. Her train of thought was lost completely when an ear shattering bang erupted in the garden. She clenched her hands over her ears on instinct and saw the flames erupt in the serenity of the trees breaking the peace which they had swayed. The guard dived forward with a roar in her direction but she anticipated it and rolled backwards across the bed knocking his weapon from his hands with her feet. Jumping to her feet she skipped backwards as he continued to scamper across it towards her. Running around to the other side she grabbed the lamp and began to swing it at him threateningly. He ducked the first hit but the second came with a crack against his shoulder. He groaned out in agony and took a swipe at her with his other functioning arm hitting her in the ribs. She fell back winded but managed to still swing the lamp at him, hitting him again in his wounded shoulder. Pulling her feet underneath her and using her whole body weight she slammed the lamp forward into his left knee. It buckled slightly but he remained standing. A fist slung down towards her nose but in desperation she dropped the lamp and crawled through his spread legs. Making a run on her hands and knees she advanced towards the weapon. It was a foot out of reach when she felt a hand grab the material of the back of her gown and drag her back towards him, flipping her in the process. Striking out a fist she knocked him on the temple causing him to flutter his eyes before clasping upon her knocking the wind out of her already bruised lungs. She gasped for breath pushing desperately at his shoulders to pull her self from under him when she felt the familiar tingle of the transporters.

"We've got her!" shouted Harry over the roar of the engines. "Let's go!"

"You alright?" asked Chakotay crouching down to where she lay and helping her to sit up. She grabbed at her side where it throbbed painfully and moaned.

"Just a broken rib I think" she breathed. He began to examine it when the ship rocked.

"We've been hit!" said Harry

"Returning fire!" shouted Chakotay flying back to his console.

"Four ships" read Harry. "All in pursuit"

"Evasive manovers now!" commanded Chakotay.

"Shields holding" commented B'Elanna as they were hit with another shot.

"I'm gonna aim for their weapons array, Tom try and bring up to the left of the lead vehicle"

"I'll try" said Tom twisting the shuttle in a swerve down and under the tailing vehicle. Chakotay fired quickly and tom sped off again in front.

"Direct hit their dropping away" said B'Elanna. "One down three to go"

"Make that two!" smiled Harry. At that moment their was a flash of light as the ship too their immediate right exploded and began to drift aimlessly. "I just sent a feedback through their phaser banks"

"Shooting them selves! I like it!" congratulated Tom. "Can you do these other two?"

"No, it would overload the reflector to do it so soon." Explained Harry.

"What are shield status?" asked Kathryn coming to stand behind Harry's shoulder, gripping the back of his chair for support.

"84" answered B'Elanna her fingers were still flying over the panel constantly changing the shield frequency.

"If you transfer…" the ship bucked again under another hit making her pause to breathe.

"Make that 79" corrected B'Elanna.

"That'll still be enough to temporary transfer some power from the shields to the deflector right?" asked Kathryn.

"Yeah should be" answered Harry.

"Do it!" ordered Kathryn.

"That'll leave us vulnerable though." informed Chakotay

"Maybe down to 40 that's all. Only for a second we'll switch back straight away."

"It worked. Power back to shield's." Harry voiced as another ship erupted and began to drift out of view. They were hit again and flipped sideways slightly. A console overloaded at the side of Tom head, a flying of flames dashing the skin of his cheeks.

"Ouch!" he moaned. Looping the ship back on it's self to come behind the last ship, then veering off away from them to the right. "Can you find a weakness in the shields?"

"I'm trying" answered Chakotay. He fired a few shots but none did considerable damage.

"Try the left nacelle" instructed B'Elanna

"No effect" said Chakotay.

"Can we jump to warp?" asked Kathryn

"No the weapons fire is producing some kind of energy that's interfering with our systems" explain Harry.

"Could you send a feedback again?" asked Chakotay.

"No it'd be too risky" answered Harry.

"Guy's were in trouble!" shouted Tom from the front. They all turned and looked up to the front few screen which showed six more vessels now in pursuit also and gaining. "I'm reading an eighth vessel"

"Recorni?"

"No, it's Voyager!" as if on cue Voyager swept into view over them firing blast after blast on the enemy ships. Knocking two out of the fight in the first round of fire.

"You gotta love Vulcan timing!" smiled Tom following the ship from before.

"Chakotay aim for the rear door. I'm detecting a fracture in the hull plating" instructed B'Elanna. He did so hitting it. It spun backwards straight into another ship and they both exploded in a huge explosion that flipped their own small vessel over in circles. Picking themselves of the floor they looked out the view screen to see the last few ships retreating. A beep from Harry's console broke the silence.

"Voyager's hailing" said Harry. "Audio only"

"Tuvok Here. Captain is everything alright?" he asked. Despite his Vulcan tone they all smiled knowing they could hear a slight concern in it.

"It is now Tuvok, it is now"

_**

* * *

**__We are once again back on course to the delta quadrant. Tuvok has informed me of the cre'ws dedication and hard work whilst I have been away and I will make sure to commend each and every one of them in their official records. We are glad to be leaving the Recorni sector. Professor Yall contacted us yesterday informing us that Thagtu and his government have all been arrested for their actions and that the people are disgusted by their plans for the disease. He will now be taking over lead and is at the moment arranging peace talk with the Harru. I believe he will be a great leader and despite his public awkwardness at the beginning I believe he has already made great changes in that which will in turn make great changes to their world. We wish them well. End log._

* * *

**Well what did you think? corny? boring? slow? over the top? under the top?...let me know. xxx**


End file.
